unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brawl of the Consoles 3: Bowser's Wrath
BRAWL OF THE CONSOLES 3: Bowser's Wrath is a shame for the PC, and the terrible sequel to Brawl of the consoles 2: Fallout. SHAMEPLAY The shame plays similar to BOTC 2, with HD 3D grapchics. MINIGAMES DINNER time!- You play as Malleo, where you have to eat as much DINNER as possible in 1:00 by mashing the A button. Dodongo launchers- using a dodongo catapult, you have to aim and hit some targets (which occasionally are Bowser) by launching the dodongoes. CHARACTERS- HEROS Malleo- The main protagonist of the shame. (playable character) Weegee- Malleo's brother who actually HELPS Malleo in this quest. (playable character) Master Chief- The former CO (commanding officer) of The Rebellion. Garfield- A really fat cat that helps Weegee. WaWeegee- The guy who is Wa and Weegee at once. Helps Weegee rescue Malleo Spiderman (60's)- Helps Malleo escape in Bowser's German Prison. Lightning Mc-Queen- Helps Malleo and gang escape the German Prison. VILLIANS Bowser- The main antagonist of the shame. He is a dinasour/turtle/lizard/dragon thing that breathes fire. Kamek- The koopa wizard who turned against Bowser after he fired him. Doctor Who- The famous Time Lord. He turned to the dark side and became Bowser's Army's Commander. Monkey-Man- A monkey with a sort-of human's brain from that one really weird song where they were playing guitars. Balrog- That bar of soap everybody loves! ....Hopefully. He kidnapped Awesome Face. Jango Fett- That clone trooper guy who can fly with his jetpack and has SPARTA LAZORZ!!! General Guy- The general of the Shy Guy Military Force (or SGMF). He wants to kill Paper Mario, but thinks Malleo is Paper Mario. NEUTRAL Porky Pig- A Pig who sells junk at his store. Awesome Face- An awesome face. PBG (PeanutButterGamer)- A gamer who gives you peanut butter, which restores all of your health. BOSSES (In order) Bubble Bus- He wants the last can of spaghetti, so you have to fight him for it. Red X- After escaping the actual German prison, Red X betrayed Malleo and fought him. Lightning Mc-Donalds- After escaping Bowser's German prison, he fought Malleo and gang. Fat Guy Cannibal- A cannibal in Cannibal Cove that is a fat shy guy. Balrog- Captured Awesome Face, so Malleo and gang had to rescue him. Garfield- To get through the desert, Weegee has to get Garfield some lasagna, but tries to fight him instead, but loses. Kamek- After Weegee gave Garfield some lasagna, he came and fought Weegee. Roboward- Antagonist from BOTC 2, runs into Weegee and Garfield and fights them. Shy Guy Gang- A group of Shy Guys from the SGMF. Lightning Mc-Donalds- Blocked Malleo and gang from escaping the SGMF. Jango Fett- An awesome clone trooper guy. Was guarding the Cloning Machine when Weegee and gang broke in. Bowser & Malleo Clones- As Bowser was "investigating" where and how Malleo and gang escaped his German prison, Weegee and gang went down and fought him and his two Malleo clones. General Guy & The Monkey-Man- As Malleo and gang were trying to sneak away from the camp, a guard heard them and they came and fought Malleo and gang. Two Malleo Clones- As Malleo and gang broke into Bowser's throne room, the two Malleo clones were in there. Brobot- When Malleo and gang caught up to the Mothership, the admiral sent out Brobot to slow them down. Phoenix Wright- The admiral of Bowser's Mothership. King Kong II- Doctor Who poured TOX-N all over a gorilla to turn it into something equivalent to King Kong. Mega Bowser- After getting back to the cockpit of the Mothership, Bowser saw Malleo and Master Chief, and ate a Mega Mushroom, turning him into a giant. Slenderman- After sending Doctor Who to Jurassic Park, Slenderman appeared and fought Master Chief while Malleo chased down Bowser. Super Mega Bowser- The true Final Boss. After getting shot down onto an asteroid by Malleo, he eats a Mega Mega mushroom and turns into a collosus, and fights Malleo to the death. STORYLINE Act 0: Uh-Oh Spaghettios! This takes place 4 months after the events of BOTC 2: Fallout. Malleo is still proud about the rap contest with Iron Cerebula. It starts in Malleo and Weegee's house. Malleo wakes up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy, to find out that all of the spaghetti in their house has been consumed by Weegee. Malleo, to tired to fix Leggo my Eggo, heads to the grocery store to get more spaghetti. When he finally gets to the spaghetti, he finds out that it is all sold out. But then he sees Bubble Bus about to leave with the last can of spaghetti. Malleo then challenges Bubble Bus to a fight, with whoever wins gets the spaghetti. Malleo won, but when he walked out of the store the Theft Alarm rang. Bubble Bus then tells Malleo he never checked out, then laughs like a hyena. Two transformers then come and knock Malleo out with a frying pan. Act I: So many German Prisons! Malleo wakes up, finding out that he is in a German Prison (Again). He learns that his roomate is Red X, who somehow is still alive. They both team up for the time being, and make a plan to escape. Once they escape, Red X betrayes Malleo and takes him to Bowser for some cash. Bowser then throws him in his dungeon, which he calls a German Prison just to make Malleo mad. The "German Prison" turned out to have Malleo's old friend, Spiderman in it. Act II: Koopashank Redemption As Malleo and Spiderman plan their escape, Master Chief is thrown in. Master chief then tells them that the jailer did not notice the bombs Master Chief had in his pocket. So they wait until midnight, then detonate the bombs. As they run into the forest, the building is alerted that they have escaped. Malleo, Spiderman and Master Chief then find Lightning Mc-Queen, who offers them a ride. They accept of course, but after a while of driving, a car the same size as Lightning Mc-Queen drives out of the bushes. They then find out that the car is Lightning Mc-Donalds, Lightning Mc-Queen's Rival. Lightning Mc-Donalds tells them that he was hired by Bowser to hunt them all down. They then engage in a not that epic fight, but the Heroes win (of course). Act III: New Plans After Bowser finds out that they all escaped, he lets them go. Malleo and gang soon find a large place called Cannibal Cove. Warning of cannibals, they cautiously enter. After a while the cannibals realize that they are there and begin to hunt down Malleo and gang. As Malleo mutters, "All of this, just for some spaghetti..." they hop on to Lightning Mc-Queen who drives them away. After a while, however, he runs out of gas. Malleo and gang were then forced to leave him behind, with no choice, really. Bowser then decides to devise an evil plan. He eventually comes up with this: Capture Malleo, and make evil clones of him to serve you. Bowser then realizes that he should have kept chasing malleo. Kamek then comes and tells Bowser that he saw Malleo and gang going into Cannibal Cove. Bowser than sends the SGMF (Shy Guy Military Force) after them, with General Guy and the Monkey-Man commanding it. Act IV: Cannibals Abroad As Lightning Mc-Queen is being devoured, Malleo and gang come close to the exit. Then really far from it because they find out that Cannibal Cove is also a valley and they ran into the wall of it. So they turn around and head back the other way. As Malleo and gang are doing that, the SGMF heads into Cannibal Cove. After a while, general Guy and the Monkey-Man find out that some cannibals disguised themselves as Shy Guys and went into the SGMF. While they test the guys who are shy, Malleo and gang finally escape Cannibal Cove. Act V: No More Faces After Malleo and gang escape Cannibal Cove, they somehow learn that Awesome Face had been captured by Balrog. Malleo is not worried, thinking that Captain Turtles, the bestest super hero ever, would rescue him. But an eagle came and ate him, so Malleo and gang had to go rescue Awesome Face. After Malleo (and gang) whoop Balrog's butt, Jango Fett comes in and paralyzes Malleo and everyone else, and takes them to Bowser's German prison. Act VI: Malleo is Missing! After Weegee finsihed every episode of South Park, he realized that Malleo was gone. He (somehow) finds out that Bowser has captured Malleo and his friends. He then sets off on a quest to save Malleo (and gang). Meanwhile, as Bowser, Jango Fett and Kamek are building an evil cloning machine, Doctor Who shows up and says that he wants to work for Bowser. Bowser then hires him, and once he does, Doctor Who tells Bowser that he found out that Weegee is coming to save Malleo. Bowser, furious, then sends Kamek to stop Weegee. Act VII: Lasagna Hunter After walking for a while, Weegee comes across a desert. At the end, he meets Garfield, who is blocking the exit. Garfield tells Weegee that if he wants to pass he has to give him some lasagna. Weegee tries to beat Garfield in a fight but loses, then agrees to get Garfield some lasagna. Once Weegee FINALLY gets some lasagna, he gives it to Garfield, but after he does, Kamek flew over them and fought Weegee. After whooping Kamek's butt, he flys away, and Garfield asks why Weegee wants to go through the desert. Weegee then tells Garfield about the kidnapping, and Garfield joins Weegee in his quest. Act VIII: A Familiar Face Weegee and Garfield eventually run into Roboward. Weegee says he remembers Malleo talking about someone named Roboward. After Roboward hears this, he engages Weegee and Garfield in an epic fight. After Weegee and Garfield win, Roboward flees. Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Kamek flies in and tells Bowser that Weegee whooped his butt and is at the end of the desert. Bowser, furious (again), fires Kamek (literally as well) and kicks him out the window. Doctor Who than states that he will warp back in time, and kill Weegee while he is sleeping. Bowser loves the idea, and lets him carry it out. However, when the Taurtus was flying through space, one of Santa's reindeer hit the Taurtus, throwing it off course. Act IX: Wa and Weegee When Acts VI-VIII where happening, Malleo and gang were planning their escape. They find a sewer, and are forced to go through it. Meanwhile, Weegee and Garfield are going through a dark and creepy forest when they meet WaWeegee. He then asks what they were doing there, while eyeing Weegee suspiciously. Garfield tells him about the kidnapping, and WaWeegee agrees to help them, and joins the quest. They then continue to head to Bowser's Castle. Act X: Infiltrating the Castle When Weegee and gang got to Bowser's Castle, they find Kamek lying on the ground. Kamek then gets up and joins Weegee's group. Then they head into the castle. Meanwhile, Malleo and gang are still in the sewer, but the find their way out, only to learn they're outside of Cannibal Cove. The SGMF was there, too, so Malleo and gang had to fight the Shy Guys off while escaping. Once they were about to escape the Shy Guys, Lightning Mc-Donalds pulled up and blocked their exit. Then they had to fight a bunch of Shy Guys and Lightning Mc-Donalds, but luckily PBG showed up and gave them peanut butter. Just when General Guy and the Monkey-Man got on the scene, Malleo and gang fleed. Act XI: Three Malleos? Weegee and gang finally made it up to the throne room, they find that only Jango Fett is up there, guarding the machine. They fight beat him wonderingwhere Bowser is. Suddenly the Cloning Machine was teleported into Bowser's German prison, where Bowser was. He was furious, because he found out that Malleo and gang had escaped. As Bowser was standing there, Weegee and gang made their way down to the German prison. Bowser saw them and fought them, with the help of his only two clones of Malleo that he managed to make before they escaped. Bowser beats them all, and decides to clone Weegee instead of Malleo. Meanwhile, Malleo and gang are spying on General Guy's camp, when his phone rings. They listen to the conversation (General Guy had it on speaker), and find out that Weegee had been captured and cloned. Malleo and gang then try to sneak off, but a guard hears them, and they have to fight General Guy and the Monkey-Man. Act XII: Invasion As Malleo and gang approached the castle, many, many weegees came out, and they had to fight them all. As they FINALLY made it to the top floor, they find out that Bowser has boarded a space ship, and then they have to fight the two Malleo clones. They kill them, but Spiderman dies in the process. Malleo and Master Chief then board a recon ship and chase after Bowser's Mothership. Act XIII: The Mothership They eventually catch up to Bowser's Mothership, but not without fighting other, smaller ships. The admiral of the Mothership sees Malleo and gang, then sends out a weegee that looks like Mr. L in Brobot to fight them. After destroying the Brobot, Malleo and Master Chief board Bowser's Mothership. There were clones of weegee, koopas, and a bunch of other things, but Malleo and Master Chief forged through. Act XIV: "No, It was Malleo that killed the beast." After getting through the main part of the Mothership, Malleo and Master Chief got into the cockpit, where they found Phoenix Wright as the admiral. After they fought and beat him, Doctor Who suddenly warped in the cockpit with the Taurtus. It sucked just Malleo in, and teleported to a jungle. Doctor Who got out, and grabbed a container of TOX-N. Malleo tried to stop him, but Doctor Who poured it all over a gorilla, and it turned into something like King Kong. Malleo fought it, and narrowly beat it. He then jumped in the Taurtus after it was about to take off. It warped them back to the cockpit of the Mothership. Malleo then knocked out Doctor Who and sent the Taurtus to Jurassic Park. Act XV: The Final Battle? After that, Bowser came into the cockpit. When he saw Malleo, he ate a Mega Mushroom, then turned into a giant. Malleo and Master Chief then fought him in an epic and suspenceful battle, with fireballs and lazers flying everywhere. After they defeat Bowser, he dashes into another room, gets in a space cruiser, and flies away. Then, Slenderman suddenly appears in the cockpit. Malleo then tells Master Chief to defeat Slenderman and rescue everybody else while he chases after Bowser. After shooting down Bowser's ship, it lands on an asteroid, and Malleo boards it. Act XVI: The Final Battle. Malleo then finds Bowser in the cockpit, holding a Mega Mega Mushroom. He eats it, turning into a collosus. Malleo and Bowser then fight each other on the asteroid. After a long and grueling battle, Malleo finally beats Bowser, and sends him hurtling through space. Malleo then gets on his ship, and boards the Mothership, where everyone is reunited. They then press the self destruct button on the Mothership and hop into an escape pod.Category:Shames Category:Bowser's Shames